


My True Love Gave To Me

by lieano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: Nishinoya frets about what to Asahi for Christmas after finding out he is the worst gift giver in the world. To make it even worse, apparently Asahi has gotten him The Best Gift Ever.





	1. French Hens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/gifts).



> This is the [Asanoya Secret Santa](http://asanoyasecretsanta.tumblr.com/) gift I made for [@spacewooble](http://spacewooble.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! You’re one of my favorite mutuals, so I wanted to make you something amazing. This is a 3 chapter long fic that incorporates all of your prompts, because I’m too extra and can’t be tamed lmao. The first one is based off your prompt “nishinoya wants to get asahi the perfect gift so he asks LITERALLY every other member of karasuno, meanwhile asahi has had a gift picked out for months”. Sorry if this first chapter is a little lame. v.v it’s dialogue heavy and there is 0 actual physical asahi in it, but i promise he’s in the next 2 and they are very gay lmao. Also I'm sorry if the editing is a little sloppy ;-;  
> I'm hoping to get Chapter 2 uploaded later tonight and the last one in the morning on christmas. :) Happy Holidays, Spacewooble!!! I hope it’s wonderful~~

“Deep Impact?”

Noya beamed at his best friend as Tanaka turned the DVD over in his hands with a scowl on his face. “You love that movie! I bet you can’t wait to watch it over and over again now that you own it, I’m such a good friend.” 

“Noya,” Tanaka snapped. “You’ve bought me this movie every Christmas for the last three years!” 

“What? No I haven’t!” Noya shouted back incredulously. 

“Yes you have! This is my fourth copy of Deep Impact! You want me to get the other three and prove it?” 

Noya scoffed. “Well, whatever. You _love_ that movie. Now you can play it on all four TV’s in the house. You’re welcome.” 

Tanaka groaned and threw his arms in the air in defeat. He knew that there was no arguing with his best friend. The other second years knew it too. One by one, they started to tear open the newspaper Noya had wrapped their gifts in with matching grim faces. Ennoshita got a meditation CD with some cheesy clipart on the front. Narita got a bottle of Nair for Men. Kinoshita got a regifted candle that Noya’s grandmother had given him on this birthday a couple of months ago. As Noya looked between their forlorn expressions, his irritation started to mount. 

“What’s the matter with all of you? Don’t you like your gifts?” 

“Noya, no offense,” Ennoshita started, bravely. “But you are the worst gift giver I know.” 

“What?!” the libero shouted. “I am not!” 

“You are, bro,” Tanaka said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Accept it. These are terrible.” 

“They are not!” 

“They are!” Tanaka shot back, and a little shouting match ensued. It would have gone on all day if Ennoshita didn’t finally step in. 

“Noya,” he began softly, and the short boy shot him a glare as if to say ‘you’re not off the hook yet either’. “What did you get for Asahi-san?” This seemed to calm Noya’s rage a little bit. He sat back down and his intensely threatening expression transitioned into his normal intensely serious expression while he thought about it. 

Nishinoya and Asahi’s relationship was new. Brand spanking new. After almost an entire year of playful flirting and keeping secrets, a whirlwind confession had landed them with their first date just a couple weeks ago. So far it was going smoothly, but it was all still very delicate. Noya wasn’t good with delicate things. He wanted to already be at that place with Asahi where he didn’t feel like he could snap their relationship in half on accident. Unfortunately, Asahi was not like Noya. _He_ was delicate. And for once, Noya found himself actually handling the whole situation with care. He was bound and determined to not screw this up for himself. So he had been thinking long and hard about what to get Asahi for Christmas. The timing of the holiday was, frankly, rotten. What was appropriate for a relationship two weeks young? What was special, but not too presumptuous in these early stages? It had to be perfect and it was driving Noya crazy. 

“I haven’t bought anything yet,” he answered simply. 

The second years exchanged worried, knowing glances and Noya tried not to let it tick him off. He wasn’t typically this irritable, but getting a collective third degree from all his friends at once was hard to not feel bothered about. “Noya,” Ennoshita continued. “Christmas is in two days.” 

“Yeah, so? We’re going to exchange gifts tomorrow before the party.” ‘The party’ referred to the annual Karasuno Christmas Eve party the team always had at the captain’s house. It was tomorrow. “And I’m going shopping this afternoon. I’m gonna pick him something up while I’m out. I have time.” 

Tanaka’s sigh sounded a little relieved. “Maybe this is a good thing,” he said. “We probably stopped you from getting something terrible.” 

“What are you thinking about getting him?” Narita asked before Noya could pummel his best friend. 

Noya looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe some socks? Something useful for volleyball like that?” 

“Please don’t buy your boyfriend socks, Noya,” Tanaka said. “That’s the most unromantic thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“What?! Fine! If you’re all such perfect gift givers, what should I get him?” 

“You know,” Ennoshita started thoughtfully. “He’s probably studying for college exams right now. Maybe you should get him some practice workbooks?” 

Noya and Tanaka made identical scowls. “Chikara, if socks are unromantic then extra homework is like anti-romantic,” Noya argued and Ennoshita just rolled his eyes not even bothering to ask what the difference was. 

“You could get him some cheesy movie about true love,” Tanaka said thoughtfully. “That way you can watch it together and when the couple in the movie gets all sexy you can use it as an excuse to make a move.” Noya face betrayed how he felt about that suggestion immediately by heating up to a fierce red. 

“Or a horror movie,” Kinoshita added. “Asahi is a bit of a wimp, maybe he’ll leap into your-” 

“Asahi isn’t a wimp,” Noya snapped and Kinoshita flinched. There was still a little heat on his face, but all it did was add to the unintentional ferocity which suited him just fine. He was a _little_ defensive of Asahi. “And anyway, those ideas both sound like something you would do with a _girl_ friend, not a giant rugged boyfriend like mine.” 

Tanaka ribbed him. “Rugged eh?” 

“Shut up,” Noya chuckled, ribbing him back. “Don’t be gross.” 

They exchanged more playful jabs until Narita cleared his throat. “Noya, here’s the deal,” he started. His voice was soothing, as it always was. Anytime Narita said something, his friends felt inclined to trust him. Ennoshita was the smartest, for sure, but Narita had this inherent wisdom about him. “You know Asahi better than any of us. You probably already know what the perfect gift is, you just have to search yourself to find it. Don’t buy something just because _you_ like it. Buy something that reminds you of Asahi. Buy something that lines up with his own personal interests, but is also maybe something he would never buy himself.” 

\---

With Narita’s advice on his mind, Noya went shopping that afternoon. It was good advice, but it certainly didn’t give him any hints. Really all it had done was make him more confused than ever. He _thought_ he knew what Asahi would like for Christmas, but now, with this startling realization that he couldn’t trust his own gift buying skills, he was filled with a foreign sense of anxiety. He needed help. 

Noya was frowning at some Christmas ornaments in a window display when a familiar flash of orange caught his eye. He turned to follow it and found a handful of his first years shopping just a few stores down from where he was. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be bickering outside a sports shop with an anxiety addled Yachi trailing behind them. Noya grinned and ran up to his kouhai, feeling as if his prayers had been answered. 

“Hey!” he shouted as he drew near and all three first years stopped what they were doing to welcome him. 

“Noya-senpai!” Hinata exclaimed and Noya patted his head affectionately. “Are you doing some last minute Christmas shopping too?” 

“I am,” he responded, then quickly dove into his problem. “Shoyo, you want to be the ace someday. What did you ask for Christmas?” 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Hinata started and his eyes sparkled as he spoke. “Meat buns. An unlimited supply of meat buns.” 

Noya pictured Asahi drowning in a mountain of food and immediately dismissed it. “No… That’s wrong…” He sighed. He thought if he could get into the mind of an ace, he could draw some sort inspiration out of his eccentric kouhai for his timid boyfriend. No such luck. 

“What’s this for, Noya-san?” Kageyama asked after nonchalantly whacking Hinata in the head for his dumbass response about the meat buns. 

Noya held back another sigh. He really felt defeated after such a good lead proved to be useless. “It’s for Asahi. I need to buy him the perfect gift and I just found out that, apparently, I’m the worst gift giver ever.” 

“No, that’s Kageyama,” Hinata said as if he was simply stating a fact. “You know what he got me for Christmas? A _beginner’s_ guide to volleyball!” 

Kageyama scoffed. “That’s useful and you’re welcome.” 

“I know how to play volleyball, you asshole!” Hinata shouted, rounding on his setter friend. 

“Prove it sometime and I’ll believe you.” 

Before the two could really go at it (and they were clearly preparing to), Noya stepped in. He couldn’t lose sight of the issue at hand just because they had a never ending score to settle. “Kageyama, you’re his setter right now. What would you get for Asahi?” 

Kageyama’s expression turned pensive. It was the same sort of expression he wore when he was trying to form the perfect strategy in a game. It was promising right up until the moment he opened his mouth. “Maybe… socks?” 

A little squeak indicating that maybe Yachi, who had been standing back quietly this whole time, was about to speak was interrupted by a loud shout of recognition down the street. They turned around to find Yamaguchi running up to their little gathering with a lazy Tsukishima trailing behind him. The freckled pinch-server high fived Hinata and then noticed the short libero and said breathlessly, “Oh, Noya-senpai! Merry Christmas! Are you out shopping?” 

“He’s having trouble picking something out for Asahi,” Hinata explained before Noya could. “We’re trying to help him.” Trying was a good word for it, probably. 

Yamaguchi blushed and Noya tried to hold back a snicker. For the most part, the team was very accepting of the relationship he and Asahi had, but he supposed Yamaguchi was just an easily flustered person. It was kind of adorable. “Um, oh, well, how about a symbolic token about your r-relationship?” As he suggested it, he fidgeted with his hands and refused to meet Noya’s eyes. Bless him, at least he was trying to be helpful. “Like, can you think of a symbol that would remind him of something that had meaning to just the two of you?” 

Noya bit his tongue and scrunched up his eyes. A token? Something special from their relationship? Something that had meaning to just them? “A broom? Should I get him a broom?” he finally said out loud. 

Yamaguchi sighed and his hands fell to his sides. “Okay, maybe not that…” 

Noya gave up on the idea. It was too complicated. He whirled, instead, on the very tall, leering blonde standing just behind Yamaguchi. “What about you Tsukishima? What would you get for Asahi?” 

Tsukishima sneered. “Why would I have any idea?” 

Noya was immediately a little ticked off about his attitude, but he reeled in his feelings. This was just their dynamic. Tsukishima was his troublesome disrespectful kouhai and Noya could always kick his ass if he wanted. The kid was all long bones and skin. “He’s tall, you’re tall. What do tall people like?” 

“Shinpads,” Tsukishima said without pause, already reaching for the headphones around his neck. “To protect us from excitable squirts like you and Hinata.” 

That was his cue. Noya started to roll up the sleeves of his jacket and Hinata also started to bounce in agitation. Before the shorter libero could do anything, however he noticed a tiny hand gripping the edge of his clothing. Yachi was looking up at him with an expression that clearly said _I have something to say but I keep getting talked over, please listen it might be important!_ and Noya instantly deflated. 

“Um, Noya-senpai,” she squeaked. He gave her his full attention. “Maybe you should try asking his friends what to get him?” Noya blinked, trying to process what she was getting at. “You know, the other third years? They probably know him better than than anyone. Maybe they have some ideas.” 

“Yachi-chan,” Noya whined and he gripped her tightly. “You are a genius.” He bid the first years goodbye over the sounds of loud bickering and pulled out his phone as he walked away. 

\---

Daichi and Suga were, blessedly, shopping on their own that day. They were in the area so they met Noya outside a little coffee shop to hear his story. Miraculously, Asahi wasn’t even with them. He had to meet some of his extended family out of town that afternoon. Noya took this all as a good sign. The stars were aligning perfectly for him to get Asahi the _best gift ever_. 

“Well whatever it is,” Daichi started after listening to Noya’s plight. “It has to be _amazing_. You know he got your Christmas gift months ago and I’ve seen it. It’s very, _very_ good.” 

Noya let that sink in for a moment. _Months_ ago?! They had just started dating two weeks ago! Asahi had picked out an amazing gift for him before they had even started dating. His heart fluttered at the thought. What had he done to deserve someone so thoughtful and cute and perfect? And also, how the hell was he supposed to measure up? 

“What did you two get him?” Noya asked, hoping to get some ideas. 

Suga dug around in a bag he was holding until he pulled out a little rectangular box. “I just bought this, actually,” he said and and handed it to the libero. It was a really nice activity watch with a picture of a mountain just behind the face. 

“And I got him a travel guide for the wildlife parks in our area,” Daichi said. “He’s always getting lost when he goes hiking, so hopefully it makes him a little less helpless.” 

Noya nodded as he handed the watch back to Suga. He had almost forgotten that Asahi loved hiking and mountains and the outdoors. Unfortunately, Noya knew next to nothing about those topics. He was an indoor volleyball addict through and through. Daichi and Suga had both gotten Asahi such thoughtful gifts, how was he, the _boyfriend_ supposed to follow those? 

“You know who’s really good at gift shopping?” Suga said in a gentle voice when it seemed like Noya was getting too lost in his mind. “Kiyoko.” 

“K-Kiyoko-san?” Noya stammered. His face flushed, but Suga was already pulling out his phone and dialing a number that Noya couldn’t even dream to have in his contacts. He tried to protest, but a little ‘Hello?’ on the other line finally forced him to take the phone. “H-H-Hello! Kiyoko-san!” Noya all but screamed into the receiver. 

“Noya?” returned her voice. It was angelic as ever. “Why are you calling me on Suga’s phone?” 

“I need your help!” he blurted. “I don’t know what to get Asahi for Christmas! Nothing I look at is good enough and apparently he got me the best gift ever!” 

Kiyoko was silent for a long uncomfortable moment. Almost too silent. There wasn’t any rustling or anything. Then, finally, she said, “Are you only looking at physical objects? Asahi is much more hands on than most people. I think he would probably appreciate a memory or an event to an actual item. Perhaps you should take him to a fun place you two can experience together.” Kiyoko was a genius. 

Noya thanked her profusely and handed the phone back to Suga. He said his quick goodbye and, with all of his lightning fast libero speed, rushed to the nearest travel agency. 

Something that lined up with Asahi’s interests, symbolized their relationship together, and would give Asahi memories that he would cherish more than any physical object. Thanks to everyone on the team, Noya finally knew what the perfect gift was. And with two day tickets to a ski resort nearby, he went home that night feeling more confident about this gift than anything he had given anyone else in a long while. 

Noya crawled in bed and tried to control the butterflies swarming in his stomach. He was excited to give Asahi his gift. He was excited to receive Asahi’s gift! But most of all, he was excited that he was going to spend Christmas Eve AND Christmas day with his boyfriend. He was almost too excited to sleep.


	2. Turtledoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the Best Gift In The World, Noya has to stifle is emotions during the Karasuno Christmas Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later than I wanted it to be. Still hoping to get chapter 3 out today, it might be late, though. I hope you enjoy this one too spacewooble! It's a continuation of chapter 1, taking place the next day (Christmas Eve). This is mostly based off your prompt "asahi and noya go to a party and try to keep the flirting under wraps" and (in this case) fail miserably.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ALL GOT WHAT YOU WANTED. I know the Asanoya Secret Santa in particular was successful, I got my present and it was FANTASTIC and I've loved everything else I've seen so far. Asanoya events are the best, right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Asahi’s expression when he opened up the little envelope Noya gave him was everything he wanted it to be and more. “These are tickets for a ski resort,” he said breathlessly.

“Yeah!” Noya responded, bouncing a little in his seat. They were on the floor in Asahi’s room. In a few minutes they had to leave for the Karasuno Christmas Eve party at Daichi’s house, but they were using every spare minute they had before that to exchange their gifts to each other in private. “Tomorrow we can go snowboarding together! I thought it would be a fun Christmas date.” 

Asahi nodded and his eyes sparkled with affection as he looked over the two tickets. “It’s going to be very fun. I can’t wait. Thank you, Noya.” 

Noya could feel a blush heating up on top of his wide grin. He didn’t care. Asahi was happy. He liked his gift. Maybe the bad gift giving curse was broken. 

“Here’s yours,” Asahi said, reaching behind himself to grab a tall rectangular gift. 

Noya tore into it and when all of the confining wrapping was gone, he was barely able to tame his excitement. It was a large poster of the Japanese national indoor volleyball men's team’s starting libero. It was signed specifically to Noya with a little note in the corner that read, “May you receive every ball that comes your way. Good Luck, Nishinoya-san.” Noya wanted to cry. 

“Asahi… This is… How…” 

“I-I mean I had help,” Asahi admitted sheepishly. “Daichi helped me pull some strings with one of the third year captains that got accepted to the team. It took a while to get it, though. You like it?” 

Noya didn’t even respond. He set the picture aside and flung himself across the room at Asahi’s body. The spiker fell on his back with a yelp, leaving Noya to crawl on top him and kiss his face everywhere but on his mouth. He was about to plant one on Asahi’s temple when a little protruding object against his thigh caught his attention and he pulled away with wide eyes. 

“Asahi… you’re poking me.” 

Asahi turned bright red and flung himself into a sitting position, ending up with his tiny boyfriend in his lap. “That’s not- it’s not my- it’s in my pocket! I swear!” 

“Oh, you’re phone?” Noya asked, crawling off of the ace so that he could extract the offending box. 

“No, actually, it’s, um…” Asahi pulled out a little black jewelry box and held it up for Noya to see. “It’s for you. I mean, the poster was your real present but this is… Just something extra I guess. Don’t get too excited about it, please, it’s mostly for my own benefit.” 

“Is it a ring? Are you proposing to me?” Noya was blunt. He took the present but his face didn’t show any emotions toward the positive or negative of this presumption. “We _just_ started dating, I don’t think we can-” 

“N-No! Noya, no! It’s not- I’m not- It’s just a necklace! I just-” 

Noya hadn’t even opened the box yet but he leaned toward Asahi with narrowed eyes. “A necklace? Asahi, I’m not a girl.” 

Asahi let out a cry of anxious frustration and lunged for the present. “You know what, this was a stupid idea. Give it back.” 

Noya immediately pulled back and lifted his hands high above his head. Asahi was, obviously, way taller than him and if he _wanted_ to, he could easily get the gift back. But since they were sitting on the floor he was able to play keep away a little longer. “Hey! This is mine! My boyfriend gave it to me!” 

Asahi sighed and sat back, shoving his hands into his lap. “I’m getting mixed signals here,” he said in a quiet, defeated voice. “You know I can’t deal with mixed signals.” 

Noya smiled because, unfortunately for the tall ace, Asahi was too cute. He was always too cute. He was too cute when he spent months getting Noya the perfect gift, and he was too cute when he got a little something extra on top of it, and he was too cute when he openly pouting in front of Noya. Noya kept a hold of the box but still leaned forward to press a feather light kiss into the corner of his too cute boyfriend’s mouth. “Asahi, I’m going to open the girly present you got me and I’m going to love it, okay?” 

Asahi just nodded, blushing ferociously as Noya leaned back and popped open the little jewelry box. The silver chain was tucked underneath a little platform that had a small silver pendant laying on it. It was very discreet and very simple. Carved into the pendant was the number ‘3’. 

“This is going to sound so lame,” Asahi started in another quiet voice and he refused to meet Noya’s oppressive gaze. “But I just… Didn’t want you to play next year without me on the court right beside you. So… Maybe this will remind you that I’m always there. You can wear it under your jersey. Or not if it makes you uncomfortable and you can lie to me and say you do anyway!” 

Asahi was ranting, but Noya was speechless. He just stared at the little pendant with wide, sort of misty eyes. 

“Asahi,” he finally said in a broken voice. “I don’t want to play next year without you either. Thank you.” 

Asahi tried to say your welcome. He _tried_. But Noya was crawling on top of him again, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and pulling his mouth in for a bruising kiss. Noya was emotional about this gift. He liked it so much. The poster was good too and he appreciated all of the hard work that Asahi had put into getting it, but this necklace had a much deeper meaning. It didn’t matter who wore the number three jersey next year, Noya would still have _his_ ace on the court with him. 

Noya had just managed to get his tongue in Asahi’s mouth and was grinding his hips downwards when two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and forced them apart. He came out of his daze with a soft pop and half-lidded eyes. “Asahi,” he moaned. “I’m not done.” 

“I-I-I know,” Asahi stammered. His entire face was red and he looked like he was struggling to breathe evenly. “I-It’s just we have to g-get ready for the party.” 

Noya didn’t want to get ready. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay here and make out with his perfect, cute, cheesy boyfriend all night long. But he also knew that Asahi was right. If they started going at it right now, he really wouldn’t be able to stop. He grumbled and jumped up to his feet. Asahi went to the bathroom and they started to freshen up for the party. Just before they left, however, Noya grabbed the necklace and tucked it into his shirt around his neck. 

\--- 

When Asahi and Noya had come out to their teammates, everyone was really cool about it. More than anything, their friends wished them happiness. Still, they had sworn not to let it affect their performance on the court, and so far they did really well. Even when the whole team went out together after practice, Asahi and Noya would manage to keep their relationship low key until they were alone. They were pretty good at it. In small doses. 

“But we’re going to be at this party for three hours,” Noya whined as they walked down the snow covered sidewalk toward Daichi’s house. It was pitch black outside with only street lights guiding their way. They were both bundled up and currently had their hands shoved in their respective coat pockets. It was anguish for the still flustered libero. “And I won’t even have volleyball to distract me.” 

“Exactly,” Asahi said, though he looked sad as he said it like it pained him too. At least there was that. “We have to be able to prove we can still just hang out with the guys without letting our… feelings… get in the way…” 

“Asahi that’s ridiculous!” Noya shouted. He clenched his fists in his pockets. “They all know we’re dating and they’re all super cool about it. Why should we have to try and pretend like we’re not?” 

“Just… Do it for my benefit,” Asahi said softly. 

Noya finally deflated. If it was about other people being uncomfortable, then he had no problem literally shoving his feelings down their throats. But if it was Asahi, it was different. And public displays of affection made Asahi nervous. He was probably the only ace Noya knew that hated being the center of attention. Unfortunately, at a party full of dudes if they started canoodling that’s exactly what they’d be, regardless of if their friends were supportive or not. 

They had arrived at Daichi’s front door. Asahi reached for the the bell, but before he could signal their arrival, Noya pushed his hands against him and backed him up against the brickwall surrounding the front yard. He was wearing gloves, but he still dragged his hands up Asahi’s sides and leaned against him, peering up at him with fire in his golden eyes. “I’m going to try, Asahi. But with the day I’ve been having, I can’t make any promises.” 

“I-If it’s too hard to keep your hands to yourself,” Asahi started, his voice very small and weak. His face was deep red. “Then maybe we shouldn’t talk at all while we’re here. You hang out with the second years and I’ll hang out with Daichi and Suga and… If we’re not tempted… Then we can’t mess up.” 

Noya sighed and leaned his forehead against Asahi’s chest as he did so. “Does this really not bother you at all?” he asked, voice muffled. 

Asahi was quiet for a moment that felt longer than it was. “I-I mean it does… A little…” 

Their relationship was new. It was delicate. Noya reminded himself of these facts on a daily basis. Sometimes it was all he could do to hold himself back. He had liked Asahi for so long and now that they were together they could touch and hold each other and kiss whenever they wanted. Well, almost whenever they wanted. But Asahi was delicate and Noya had to handle with him care or he might run away. It had only been a couple of weeks, so of course they hadn’t done anything _super_ scandalous yet, but they did make out. A lot. Whenever they could. It was nice and Noya was being as patient as he could for more, but right now it was Christmas and his emotions running high. He was going to struggle at this party more than he did on regular practice days. But he was nothing if not a respectful boyfriend, and if Asahi wanted him to he would do his best to keep his hands to himself. 

It didn’t meant the mood had to die, though. 

Noya wasn’t really listening to his friends when he sat next to them in a circle in Daichi’s living room moments later. His hot chocolate was getting cold. It didn’t matter. He was distracted, trying to figure out the best way to discreetly get Asahi’s attention. He got out his phone. 

‘ _that sweater looks sexy on u_ ’. Noya rarely thought through his actions before he did them and this text was no exception. He typed it out quickly and sent it feeling particularly proud of himself, then waited. 

A loud choking noise clogged up the other end of the room, and satisfaction flooded Noya he pulled out his phone again. ‘ _cant wait to see how it looks on ur floor later_ ’. 

Asahi looked up this time, presumably with the intention of telling Noya to knock it off. His eyes were narrowed and he looked about as threatening as he could, which would be pretty threatening to a stranger but to anyone who actually knew him just looked like an adorable attempt. Unfortunately, he didn’t even get the chance to try. Noya was making a face when their eyes locked. His cheeks were blown full and his tongue was sticking out and he was trying to cross his eyes. Asahi lost control of a laugh and ended up spitting a little all over Suga sitting right next to him which made Noya cackle loudly. 

“You know,” Tanaka said suddenly, lightly punching his best friend's arm. Noya realized the bald wing spiker had been watching him for a while but felt only a little embarrassed. “If you want to go talk to your boyfriend, you can.” 

Noya deflated a little. He did want to. But it wasn’t his decision to make. “Nah it’s fine. Hold on I’m gonna get a drink, I’ll be right back.” 

If anything, the trip to get a drink was an excuse for Noya to think of more strategies. Subtly flirting with Asahi wasn’t working for two reasons. One, it really wasn’t satisfying enough. Asahi was so cute when he was flustered and when he laughed and Noya was _suffering_. Two, it clearly wasn’t subtle enough. He needed a new strategy. Something that could get him through the last hour of his party while flying under the radar. 

“Excuse me I-” 

Noya stopped. As he was walking through the little doorway that separated the kitchen and the living room, another person tried to walk past him. The doorway was big enough for the both of them, but since they tried to go through it at the same time, they were chest to chest. And in Noya’s defense, he had been lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t realize it was Asahi until his nose was practically buried in the taller boy’s chest and they both froze. 

A moment passed between them where they were allowed to look at each other and smile and acknowledge the situation. They were so close. And their hearts were thrumming, and they cared about each other a lot. In any other situation this simple exchange could have led to more, but for now it had to end before it began. Noya started to step away from Asahi until he realized how quiet the rest of the party had suddenly gotten. 

“Well,” came Tanaka’s jeering voice. “Are ya gonna kiss or not?” 

Every single one of their teammates was looking at them. They had stopped their conversations and were staring at Asahi and Noya, chest to chest in a doorway, waiting. Noya’s gaze finally fell on Hinata who pointed above them, as if to give his confused senpai a hint. 

They really should have seen it coming. Mistletoe. Right above them, practically tickling the top of Asahi’s head. 

Tanaka’s jeering was starting to mount and a couple of the other boys had thrown in their supportive (pressuring) whoops and hollers. Asahi looked like he was about to pass out, however, from being put on display like this. All he had been doing was sharing an innocent moment with his boyfriend and it had turned into this. Noya could almost feel him shaking. 

In an act of mercy, Noya grabbed the collar of Asahi’s sweater and dragged him down so he could plant a very dry, quick kiss on his cheek. When he done, just to please the crowd and hopefully draw attention away from his glass-hearted boyfriend, he hopped out of the door frame and bowed to which a laughing Tanaka shouted “Cop out!” and Noya lunged to punch him. 

After Noya thought that his diversion of attacking Tanaka had brought the party back to where it had been, he turned to look for Asahi and see how he was doing. He hoped not to find him sulking somewhere. Maybe he was chatting with his friends like nothing had happened (unlikely but ideal). Maybe he was still in the kitchen getting whatever it was he had gone in there for. 

He was none of those places, Noya realized as he scanned the party twice over. Asahi had disappeared. 

Then his phone buzzed. 

_Come to the bathroom._ Noya almost fainted, but managed to keep his cool long enough to dismiss himself and rush down the hall. 

For a moment, the libero wondered if he should knock or not. The room was quiet on the other side of the door. He wondered if maybe he had just imagined the text. It wasn’t really like Asahi to call him out like this… Unless. It suddenly dawned on Noya and dread pooled in his gut. This wasn’t a booty call. He was in trouble. Asahi had called him down here for a talk, hadn’t he? There was no other explanation. Noya had just let his excitement get in the way. 

Again, he reminded himself of the delicate state their relationship was in. He had to go into the bathroom and get this over with. They had to talk through their problems while they were still new so that they didn’t fester and grow under the surface. With heavy arms, Noya pushed open the door to the bathroom. 

Noya soon realized how wrong he was in his second assumption. 

As soon as the door was shut behind him, large hands were cupping either side of his face and bringing his mouth into Asahi’s. Noya’s gasp of surprise was stifled and quickly abandoned as he kissed back. The dread evaporated to make room for a new lease on desire. Noya didn’t question the situation, he just latched onto it with both lands. That is to say, he literally reached up and grabbed Asahi by the collar with both hands so that he could tug him down and get a better angle of his lips. 

They bent and leaned in to each other, never satisfied with how much they were touching. They needed more. Asahi finally clamped his hands underneath Noya and hoisted him into the air. Noya yelped. That was new. Almost instinctively he wrapped his legs around Asahi’s waist and, because there wasn’t a lot of space in the tiny bathroom, Asahi twisted them so that Noya was sitting on the sink. Noya gasped into Asahi’s open mouth and moved his hands into Asahi’s long brown hair, gripping and pulling. 

Just when it felt like it had began, it ended. A sharp knock at the bathroom door startled both of them and set icy cold shivers through their bodies. “Hey, Asahi,” came Daichi’s voice. “What’s taking so long? Are you taking a dump in there?” 

“B-Be right out,” Asahi squeaked back. His voice was hoarse. Noya loved it and he nipped at Asahi’s ear when he turned his head to deliver this answer at the (blessedly) locked door. 

“Okay, hurry up, other people want to use this you know.” And then Daichi must have left because it got quiet again. 

Asahi lifted a hand out from under Noya and used to pry the libero off of his ear. Noya just huffed in frustration, knowing that they had to end this _again_. And then Asahi pressed their foreheads together and his heart started racing when he could feel his boyfriend’s breath on his skin as he whispered, “I can’t wait until we go snowboarding tomorrow. Just the two of us.” 

Noya gripped Asahi in a tight hug and kissed his temple. Even though he didn’t use words to convey it, he couldn’t have agreed more.


	3. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi try to go on their snowboarding date, but Noya's bad gift giving curse takes its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter! Again, Merry Christmas Spacewooble! I really hope you enjoyed this whole thing and that you had a lovely holiday. I hope everyone did. :) This last chapter is based off the prompt "they go sledding together!" Honest to god it was the most fun of the three chapters to write.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to the entire Asanoya fandom! Yall are the best~

“I’m sorry sir,” the receptionist at the resort said for maybe the third time in this exchange alone. There was no telling how many times she had said it that day total. “The most I can do is postpone your reservation free of charge. There is no predicting these things, they just happen.”

Noya threw his head back and groaned obnoxiously. His hands were balled up on the desk between them but he had absolutely no intention of using violence. He was just frustrated. “And you’re sure it’s the whole mountain?” 

“It’s the entire mountain, sir,” the receptionist said. Her voice was deadpan at this point. All pretense of politeness were deceased. “I’m positive.” 

“Noya, come on,” Asahi said. His tone was much gentler than the poor, pestered employee. He even put a soft hand on Noya’s shoulder for extra encouragement. “Let’s just come back another time. We can wait.” 

Noya grumbled and let his boyfriend sort out the details with the receptionist. It wasn’t fair really. He didn’t _want_ to postpone their snowboarding date. It was supposed to be a Christmas date and it was Christmas _right now_. It wouldn’t be Christmas anymore in a couple of days when they managed to declare the mountain safe again for activities. 

An unexpected avalanche had shut down the resort for the day, effectively ruining Noya’s pretty good gift. He was a little afraid this was an omen that the worst gift giving curse was real, but Asahi seemed just fine with rescheduling. Still, it was a bummer. He had yet to make up for the awesome poster (and the extra present) Asahi had given him. And now, to make matters worse, they had a whole day to hang out with no back up plan. 

“I’m sorry,” Noya grumbled as they got on the bus back home. 

“It’s not your fault,” Asahi murmured back. The bus was a little crowded as it was Christmas, one of the busiest date days of the year. But Asahi still discreetly grabbed one of Noya’s gloved hands in his own and they stood as close to each other as they could while being inconspicuous. “It was a very thoughtful gift. We’ll just have to be patient.” 

Noya sighed, but it sounded more like a whine when it came out. “What are we going to do now? I wanted to go snowboarding.” 

Asahi was quiet for a moment. His gaze spaced out into a random corner of the bus above Noya’s head like he was deep in thought. Noya tried to do the same thing, that was, think of a way to fix their ruined date. But he couldn’t focus. His mind was still stuck on the idea of flying down the side of a mountain with only a board between himself and the arctic weather that wanted to consume him, all with his trusty ace at his side. 

Just when Noya thought he might wallow in the what could have been’s, Asahi grinned at him sheepishly. “I have an idea,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Noya asked hopefully, though he planned to maintain his pout until further notice. 

“We need to get off the bus at my stop.” 

\--- 

There was a wooded area right next to Asahi’s house that was situated on a hill. It had a few scattered trees but there were a couple of areas where the hill went completely uninterrupted and was conveniently covered in layers of thick, soft snow. 

Asahi took Noya on the short hike up to an area that was currently deserted. In the neighborhood there were children building snowmen and snow castles, but the woods were empty except for the two of them. Them, and a little flimsy plastic sled that Asahi picked up from home along their way. 

Noya looked down the hill they were standing on top of, which looked admittedly steep, and his stomach flopped. “So, it’s not snowboarding,” Asahi started to explain as the idea processed in the libero’s mind. “But I figure… If anyone can make this fun you can.” 

He held the blue sled out to Noya who just looked at it, then looked up at Asahi. “Sledding? You want to spend the day sledding?” 

Sometimes Noya was bad at conveying his emotions. He had wide, unblinking eyes and a long straight mouth that wasn’t always twisted up in a grin. It was something he was working on, especially for Asahi’s sake. This line was, admittedly, not so gracefully delivered and Asahi immediately took the sled back to his side and started to fret over it. “Oh god, I’m sorry, this is lame, I tried to think of something like snowboarding, but this is nothing like snowboarding, what was I thinking, you were the one that bought the date I should have asked what you wanted to-” 

Noya cut him off before he could dig too deep in his hole by placing a gentle hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “Asahi, this is a great idea! And also stop being so hard on yourself. I bought the date for YOU. If this is what you want to do, then I’m game. Even if it’s not, I’m still game because this sounds like fun!” 

In hindsight, they probably had different ideas of what sledding entailed. Noya ripped the sled out of Asahi’s grip, shouting “Me first!” as he did so, and precariously balanced himself on top of it by his feet. Asahi tried to stop him, tried to grab his arm or anything, but a moment later Noya was sailing down the hill and about a millisecond after that he was face up in a soft snow drift with the sled spinning out of control several feet away. 

“Noya!” Asahi shouted, concern filling every corner of his tone. “Are you okay?” 

Noya stuck a thumb up in the air and pushed himself to sit up. “That was awesome!” he shouted up at Asahi. The hill wasn’t that large, they were only a few feet away from each other. But the stunt had been so wild, it warranted loudness in Noya’s professional opinion. “I think I can do it if I try again!” 

“Noya, you’re going to break the board!” Asahi whined as Noya popped out of the snow like a rebellious daisy and rushed to get the blue sled. “Or worse, yourself.” 

“No one ever got hurt from falling into some snow,” Noya argued, propping the sled up at the top of the hill again and preparing to stand on it like he was surfing. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” Asahi argued back. 

“One more time!” Noya’s eyes sparkled as he wobbled to maintain his balance on the sled. “Just one more time and if I can’t do it, I’ll stop.” 

It was another six attempts before Asahi managed to convince Noya to share the sled with him. He had only brought one after all and, even though Noya was pretty sure he was close to cracking the code to snowboarding on a sled, he felt bad for hogging all the fun. He tried to prompt Asahi to try it, but the ace outright refused and instead they sat on it as was recommended on the box it had come in. That was to say, on their butts with Asahi’s knees trapping Noya into his lap. 

Noya guessed he liked this too. 

Asahi gripped Noya from behind and screamed in his ear the first couple of times they went down. They spun and swayed and almost lost control once or twice. But they always managed to come to a gentle stop at the bottom of the hill, gripping onto each other and the sides of the sled with their hair pushed back and their cheeks burnt red by the razor sharp winter air. 

“Asahi!” Noya shouted. He bounced off the sled and beamed down at his winded boyfriend. “We should find a bigger hill!” 

“W-Why?” Asahi asked, looking up at the hill they had just flown down at top speed. With both of their weights in the sled, they were like an anvil dropping toward earth. “This one is big enough.” 

Noya shook his head in protest. “I want more! Come on!” 

He didn’t wait for Asahi to come up with a rebuttal. There was nothing the glass-hearted ace could have said anyway. He was dragged through the snowy forest by his wrist against his will (or so he would argue). 

Noya discovered very quickly that what they’d had before was not easy to duplicate. They were in the woods, after all. A straight pathway down a hill unimpeded by trees was hard to come by. To make matters worse, the sun was starting to set in the distance. 

Just when Noya was starting to think that Asahi was being awfully quiet, a sharp cold sensation nailed him the back of the head. He stopped walking and turned around just in time to bat a second snowball out of the sky moments before it beamed him in the face. 

Asahi’s lighthearted chuckle preceded an airy, “Nice receive.” 

Noya brushed the back of his neck and, sure enough, packed snow was caked against his skin and sticking to his perfectly styled hair. He grinned devilishly. “Oh you do not want to challenge me, Azumane,” he said threateningly. 

Asahi, who wore a faint blush right over his own game-face grin, was already packing a new snowball in his gloves. “Bring it on.” 

Noya quickly lifted the sled up to use as a shield (he could fit most of his body behind it) and Asahi started playfully yelling “Cheater!” after him as he looked for a good place to hunker down and make some amo. Eventually he abandoned the shield because, yeah, that was sort of unfair, and got to work behind a skinny white and brown naked tree. Snowballs whizzed by his head and were caught in branches as he made a small pile of his own. 

When he was properly prepared, Noya leapt out of his fortress and started to search for his victim. He saw Asahi roll, in a flash, between two trees and let loose two snowballs. Neither hit. Then the big ace flew out from behind the second tree and Noya managed to nail him in the shoulder. He fell backwards into the snow in a fit of laughter. 

Noya was on top of his kill in an instant, one snowball raised up for the finishing blow but Asahi held up both hands and, between his breathless laughter, managed to cry, “I surrender!” Noya couldn’t hit a man that was surrendering. That was a war crime. So instead he dropped the snowball and had every intention of dropping his body so as to kiss this boy silly for being such and adorable goofball. But suddenly, Asahi sat up, his eyes wide and gazing out into the distance. 

“Noya,” he said in a gruff voice and the libero followed his gaze. “Look at that.” 

The sun was finally starting to dip below the horizon. Christmas was almost over. As if to say, ‘Here is one last gift from the heavens’, the orange rays of the sun flooded brightly around the frame of a grand hill just a few feet away from them. There were no trees in its steep and it fell into a little flat valley. The snow there was completely untouched. 

Asahi didn’t seem afraid anymore as they set the sled up at the top of this great find. They got into position and, just before setting off, exchanged a look. 

“Are you ready?” Noya asked over his shoulder as if he was asking if Asahi was alright just before a match against Date Tech. 

“More than ready,” Asahi responded with the exact same level of seriousness. “Let’s do this.” 

They both screamed as they fell. It was _fast_. They had been going fast all day, but nothing compared to this. Asahi was gripping so tightly to Noya’s waist he thought he might break a rib. Noya gripped so tightly to the sides of the sled he could feel the rushing snow through his mittens. And the trip lasted, too. They just fell and fell and fell at break neck speeds with almost no end in sight. 

When they finally spun out at the end and came to a gentle stop against a bank of snow, Noya leapt out of his seat, twisted around and flung himself into Asahi’s chest. He wrapped his arms around his giant boyfriend’s torso, buried his nose into his collarbone and scrunched his eyes up tight so his only working sense would be smell as he breathed in Asahi all around him. Two shaky hands came up around him and patted his back comfortingly. 

“Were you scared?” Asahi asked, though there was a shaky chuckle in his breath. 

Noya shook his head and was quiet for only a minute longer before he pulled his head away and looked up in Asahi’s dark brown eyes. “No, I’m fine. I just love you so much.” 

Asahi was stunned, but not for long. His shaky hands took a hold of Noya’s face and, gently, lifted him up for a kiss. 

It was dark out now. Christmas was over, and Noya felt like he had learned something. At the end of the day as long as you were wrapped up in the arms of someone you love surrounded by nothing but moonlight and snow, good gift giving seemed like an overrated skill to have.


End file.
